The Ancient Enemy
by Elieare
Summary: Where to start? Well, an enemy from long ago threatens the universe of Land Before Time and their first target is the Great Valley. Can Littlefoot and friends learn to control powers they have within in time? A mixture of ideas from Digimon mostly mine.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: As most everyone knows by now, the writers of this website do not own rights to the ideas and characters that our

Disclaimer: As most everyone knows by now, the writers of this website do not own rights to the ideas and characters that our stories are based upon, I am certainly not an exception.

Prologue: Littlefoot's Awakening

Littlefoot had been having strange sleep stories for quite some time now. They weren't exactly scary, but they weren't exciting or happy either. They were simply… strange, almost indescribable, and whenever he awoke, he always had the faintest impression of it but he could never remember it with crystal clarity or even the major events of it. Tonight was no different, the sleep story came, ran its course and awoke him with a jolt and that same vague feeling that he had just seen something ground-breakingly important yet he couldn't remember what. Unlike any other nights though, he had a sudden feeling of loneliness and fear. He closed his eyes and listened for the sound of his grandparents' melancholy and steady breaths of sleep or the wind gently rustling the leaves and the grass. Only silence met his expectant ears, he opened his eyes and focused on his surroundings more carefully. With horror, he realized he was nowhere near his nest, nor in a place that looked even remotely similar to the Great Valley. He jumped to his feet thinking, "_Did I sleep-walk into the Mysterious Beyond_?" The ground at his feet was hard and cracking dirt, this bleak, flat earth stretching miles beyond Littlefoot's line of sight no matter what direction he looked in.

He forced himself to not panic, "I simply can't see because of how dark it is," he nervously tried to convince himself, "Yeah, the mountains of the Great Valley are probably right in front of my face I just can't see them because of the night, that's all." A hot gust of wind stung his face and a low rumbling growl vibrated around him. He gulped and found himself unable to suppress his urge to run. He ran as fast as he could, but the threatening growl pursued him, never showing any sign of getting nearer to him nor farther away. He ran until the only thing fueling his tired legs was adrenaline coursing through his body, until daybreak finally began illuminating the area. At least he thought it was daybreak, it seemed an odd colour to be the light of the Bright Circle. Suddenly a fiery explosion blew the ground near him and almost scorched him with its hot tongues of flame, the growling became louder. Littlefoot let out a single cry and ran harder, the light from the fire died and he was left in darkness once more. Then he came across the smooth rock of a mountainside, its inclination much to steep for him to ever climb; he was trapped. He turned and saw a monster unlike anything his eyes had ever laid themselves upon.

The thing stood on two legs with long thick arms downs to its thighs, its tail edged with razor-sharp spikes. It's mouth opened, releasing a bloodcurdling roar, fire emanating from its fanged mouth, its face unlike any dinosaur, not protruding, and lacking of a snout. Balls of fire formed in both of the taloned hands of the creature, forming the light Littlefoot had earlier mistaken as the Bright Circle rising. Littlefoot's ears pounded with the rapid sound of his beating heart, his anxieties freezing him to the spot. The clouds above parted and light of the Night Circle flooded upon him, and suddenly, the fear was gone, he felt oddly energized. When the beast threw it's burning projectiles at the young Longneck knew what to do. A beam of white light shot from the Littlefoot's mouth and neutralized the oncoming attack.

The thing was fast though, and it had closed in on Littlefoot, tearing a single deep gash on the top of Littlefoot's snout and then a few slashes on the Longneck's back. It was bearing down on him once more, his pain distracting him. His instincts took over once more and that white energy exploded about him as he yelled. Littlefoot's attacker was sent flying into the air, stunned by its prey's sudden outburst as it hit the floor unconscious quite some distance away. Littlefoot staggered, bleeding and with every muscle in his body aching. Tired and sore, he too, collapsed.

Later, he was found lying in the grasses near the entrance of the Great Valley. With his injuries and not conscious he was rushed to his grandparents who took care of him. He later woke up, still sore and tired. His worried grandparents questioned him, he had no idea how he had left or returned, but he described the incident as best he could, even though he saw the unbelieving faces of his audience. At the end of his story he said, exasperated, "Look I know this is hard to believe, but it happened, it HAPPENED!"

"Shush now little one, do not get yourself so riled, you are still weak and exhausted and should rest," Grandma Longneck spoke softly and affectionately nuzzled the boy.

"Yes, Grandma is right, you shouldn't push yourself, just rest," Grandpa Longneck added.

Later, when his grandparents had left, he turned to his friends, who had been there since he was brought back, "You believe me don't you?"

They all looked at each other then Ducky finally said, "Well… I believe that you believe, yep yep yep."

Petrie added encouragingly, "Yeah, me think so too."

Spike grunted and started eating the nearby shrubbery.

"Cera?"

"Littlefoot, I think you're just you know-," she, for once was trying be nice to her injured friend, "well I think you're just confused, the attack must have been really frightening and all and so you're just upset by it and imagining things."

Littlefoot had a tart retort to this but he didn't feel like arguing, so he rested his head on the ground and pretended to sleep, his mind buzzing with what had happened, and that power he had tapped into. What had happened to him?

That night when everyone was sleeping, he felt much better, so he slipped away and headed for the Mysterious Beyond. Along the way, he stopped by a waterfall to get a drink. The cool water washed of the leaf-bandage on his nose and he saw with great surprise that his wound was healed. He tore the ones of his back with his tail and saw they weren't completely healed yet, but they were deeper and they were at a point that normally would have taken him weeks. He grinned and hurried for his destination, where all of this had started.

No one in the Great Valley saw Littlefoot again until the Night Circle had completed three cycles (which should be three months) and on his return, he brought with him abilities, friends, and a story that changed the Great Valley forever.

_That's good for the intro, now this has been a brainchild of mine since I was like… seven, Littlefoot and gang were my imaginary friends (it happens when you don't have any real friends) but it has naturally been refined through the years (I hope)_

_Elieare_


	2. Chapter 1: Purifying the Valley

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Land Before Time, nope nope nope.**

**Chapter 1: Purifying the Valley**

Littlefoot was happy to be back in the Great Valley. He had never gotten used to the scenery of the Mysterious Beyond. He sighed as he overlooked the green valley, bustling with life.

"So this is your valley?" A human female, about eleven years old, stood next to him, her arms crossed. She had brown hair that surrounded the front of her face and was swept back into a ponytail. Her kind was not common in this time, and not a single one had stepped foot into the Great Valley yet, but Littlefoot had witnessed a sudden surge in their numbers recently.

"Yes, beautiful isn't it?"

"Indeed. Shall we go?"

Littlefoot grinned, "Yeah, I've waited long enough to see everyone again."

The two jumped off the cliff, diving down to the land below. When they closed in on the earth, they both slowed their descent using different powers. Littlefoot released a burst of white, lunar energy from his feet, and the girl created vines from her fingertips that latched onto nearby trees. Once safely on the ground, Littlefoot led her to the arching stones, where the adults discussed issues and problems.

"Now we have to figure out how to get everyone here," Littlefoot sat down.

"Will this do it?" The girl created an orange seed about the size of a pebble.

"A Siren Seed?" Littlefoot groaned, "Well, that'll get them here alright, but, I really hate those things."

"Well, get ready to cover your ears," she sent a vine from her finger, wrapped it gently around the seed and lifted it into the air. Once it was about twenty feet in the sky, she crushed the seed with the vine. A loud, high-pitched whine that could be heard from anywhere in the valley sounded from the seed. The seed started glowing red, and kept sounding its noise until it exploded completely. During that time, the inhabitants all came to the area. Obviously, they were alarmed by the unknown disturbance, each one muttering their theories of what it was. Cera's dad come out from the middle of the crowd, "Alright, alright, what's going on here?"

"Hi , it's been a while, how's Cera doing?" Little beamed, never thinking he would be so happy to see his friend's irritable father.

"Li-littlefoot!" the black and grey threehorn's mouth dropped, shock preventing him from his usual tart reply.

"Littlefoot?!" Two familiar voices cried from the back of the crowd, pushing their way to their front.

"Grandpa, Grandma!" Littlefoot stood up, resisting the urge to run over to them, he looked at his companion.

She chuckled, "go on."

Littlefoot perked up and ran over to his grandparents, greeting them just as affectionately and enthusiastically as they did. Mr. Threehorn kept a leery eye on the human girl. He only looked away briefly when the rest of Littlefoot's friends, Petri, Ducky, Cera and Spike also came crashing into the middle of the meeting place and bombarded Littlefoot with greetings, although Cera womped him and yelled, "Don't ever disappear like that again!"

Ducky giggled, "Oh yes, yes, yes, we really missed you Littlefoot."

"We thought you died!" Petri exclaimed.

"Sorry to worry you all, but there were things I had to do. It's good to be back."

"Although we do not bare good news," Littlefoot's human companion finally spoke.

Everyone's attention returned to her. Littlefoot's face went grim and he nodded, "Right, ready when you are."

"Alright, try to stick to the plan, but if things get ugly don't hold back Littlefoot."

"Understood." He crouched down, tail curled- posed for battle.

"Littlefoot? What's going on?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"We'll explain later," girl explained.

Suddenly, Littlefoot jumped more into the middle of the meeting place where it was open and flung a rock with his tail at one of the dinosaurs in the crowd, one that was the same type as Hyp. The dinosaur hissed, batting the rock away and charging at Littlefoot. The girl shot vines from her hand that wrapped around the unknown dinosaur. He growled and fire jumped from his arm, igniting the vine. Littlefoot moved in to strike, but an attack from behind caught his attention. A clubtail had come out from the crowd and shot the spikes that lined his back at the longneck. Littlefoot dodged almost all of them, the last one only making a thin slice on his back that he hardly even noticed. He landed facing the clubtail, the other enemy attacking the human.

"So there are two of you," Littlefoot said matter-of-factly.

The clubtail sneered and regrew the spikes on his back, "Scared to face me one-on-one little logneck?"

Littlefoot smiled, "I didn't know you could regrow those. It won't save you though, and I would much prefer if you resigned peacefully and didn't force me to capture you."

The clubtail laughed, "You must have hit your head before coming here, why would I surrender to a brat like you when I can just kill you!"

He charged with a headbutt.

"Very well," Littlefoot said, "everyone else stay out of this, you'll only get in my way," Littlefoot ran straight into the charging clubtail, intending to meet his headbutt with a headbutt of his own.

The two slammed their foreheads together, but, seemingly impossibly, Littlefoot overpowered the clubtail and knocked him over. An abrasion bled a little on his forehead from the impact, "Not bad," Littlefoot commented, "I know a few three horns back at the academy who couldn't have stood up to that, and that's saying a lot."

The angry clubtail rolled to his feet, his forehead also bleeding, "Why you- you got lucky, but it won't happen again!"

The clubtail swung his tail swiftly and powerfully, almost faster than the remaining dinosaurs of the crowd (many had run off in fear) could see. Littlefoot dodged each blow slowly closing in on the clubtail. The clubtail saw this and did a violent spin that forced Littlefoot to back up about fifteen feet.

The clubtail sneered again and shot his spikes at Cera, who was watching in amazement nearby.

"Oh no!" Littlefoot moved faster than anyone could see and pushed Cera out of harms way. He tried to dodge all the spikes, but that last one got him again. It impaled one of his back legs and remained lodged in it. Before Littlefoot even had time to react to the pain, the clubtail was attacking him. The longneck was winded and knocked into the air by a blow from his opponent's tail in the gut, and then knocked back towards the ground by another blow to his back, and finally thrusted to the side by a third blow to his face. Grandpa Longneck was about to step into the battle but Littlefoot said forcefully as he stood up, "I said stay out of this," he locked eyes with his opponent, sporting a busted lip and his weight shifted off his injured leg, "this is your last chance to surrender peacefully."

The clubtail laughed, "You're too much kid, what are you going to do to me, stare me into unconsciousness?"

"Alright then, guess it's time to get serious," the young longneck moved extremely fast. So fast, the clubtail didn't even register his movement until Littlefoot had wrapped his tail around one of the clubtail's back legs and flung him onto his back. Littlefoot jumped up and curled himself into a ball, lunar energy surrounded him, he shot at the clubtail's stomach like a comet. The impact knocked his enemy unconscious and created a dust cloud from the clubtail's unconscious body being driven into the ground.

Littlefoot bound the clubtail with chains of lunar energy and flipped him over on his stomach.

"Littlefoot!" His human companion cried from a large leaf tha was allowing her to fly in the air. Littlefoot also saw the other dinosaur –also fying- with a huge ball of flame, easily fifty feet across, above his head.

"You take care of him, I'll take care of his blast," the girl ordered.

"Right!" Littlefoot called back and crouched. His eyes turned white. A dark shadow encased the dinosaur, the area around the shadow blindingly white.

The Hyp-like dinosaur fired a few balls of flame at Littlefoot. The longneck gritted his teeth, "Lunar Eclipse!" The shadow narrowed until it was only a small dot on the dinosaurs midsection and then no exploded. Littlefoot jumped back and easily dodged the fireballs thrown at him. He looked up as the human stretched her arms out in front of her, "Sun's Fist!" A beam of light, as bright as the sun, shot from her hands and hit the massive ball of flame, it pushed the ball high into the sky and then caused it to explode harmlessly.

Littlefoot was about to relax when the dinosaur he thought he had incapacitated with his Lunar Eclipse attack came at him, his fists on fire. Littlefoot made the mistake of putting weight on his injured leg, and partially collapsed, but he still managed to dodge the flaming fist. His enemy took advantage of the weakness though and kicked the spike in the longneck's leg so that it was no longer lodged and the wound could bleed freely. Littlefoot dodged the tail sweep that followed by rolling away. The human girl engaged the flame-wielding dinosaur, locked in an exchange of punches and kicks. Littlefoot wrapped his tail around his injured leg and sent his lunar energy to it to burn it in order to stop the bleeding. That done, Littlefoot got back into a fighting stance, his eye turning white, and he waited for an opening. When it came he used the same attack he had on the clubtail earlier, releasing his energy as he curled into a ball. Littlefoot struck the lower portion of the dinosaur, the girl attacking the top half with a fierce kick. The dinosaur fell to floor unconscious, the human quickly binding him with extra strong vines.

Littlefoot sighed and sat down, "I'm glad that's done with."

The girl walked over to him and created a red leaf in her hand that she placed onto his head, it glowed and Littlefoot's wounds healed, she then place the leaf on herself and healed her own wounds.

"Now all we have to do is transport these two out of here and explain what's going on," the longneck sighed again.

The girl grinned, "Since you're well acquainted with them that shouldn't be too difficult."

"Maybe, it's a lot to take in," he said as he surveyed the various looks of shock, confusion and concentration on his friends and family's faces, "this is going to be a long day."

_'Bout time I updated eh?_

_Elieare_


	3. Chapter 2: Impending Doom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Land Before Time.**

_Okay, I really need to name the human girl, but I have no idea what to call her, any suggestions?_

**Chapter 2: Impending Doom**

"I'll take these two to a greener area and transport them out of here, you explain the situation," the human girl said.

Littlefoot nodded.

The girl flung the dinosaur she had bound over her shoulder and dragged the clubtail by his tail.

Littlefoot looked at the remaining dinosaurs, all of them were ones he knew, his friend's parents, dinosaurs he had adventures with like Mr. Thicknose, and a few of his grandparents friends, "gee, I don't really know where to begin."

"How 'bout where you went all this time," Petri offered.

"Oh, well, it's a place on the other side of the Mysterious Beyond in a huge mountain formation that we call the academy. As you noticed in the fight right now, there are those of us with special powers. There's a division among us though, some that follow Zerstörung (destruction in German, why I picked his name in German…it sounded cool =D ) who wants to conquer the world, and others who follow Befreier (liberator in German, why I picked his name in German…cuz the bad guy's name is in German =D ) who opposes him. The academy is used to train those who follow Befreier; I went there to learn how to use my power to defend myself and the Great Valley. This land is really important to both side's because whoever has control of it has a tactical advantage over the other. Those two we fought were Zerstörung's followers sent here to gather info and lead an attack against the valley."

"Is there still a threat to the valley?" Mr. Threehorn asked gruffly.

"For now, no. But they were just the first wave, many more attempts to claim this valley are inevitable."

"Who is Zerstörung?" Grandpa longneck asked.

"Well, it's pretty complicated. Um, you know how the girl I came here with doesn't look anything like the rest of us?"

Mr. Threehorn grunted, "that's an understatement."

"Well, it's because she's human, a race that exists where we live millions of years in the future."

The grown-ups were all speechless in disbelief, well except Mr. Threehorn, "What?! That's impossible!"

"Maybe to you," the girl spoke as she walked back next to Littlefoot, "but it is very much a reality for me. In my time Zerstörung has destroyed my world and has finally succeeded in his conquest. A handful of us, including Befreier, traveled back through time to try to stop Zerstörung's rise. He is an enemy from your time, but they couldn't defeat him. They sealed him away, for what they hoped to be an eternity, but somehow, he got out. The key to defeating him is lost in my time, but here, it still exists. Our goal is to find it and stop him, and this valley is our best hope."

"Yeah," Littlefoot added, "we think several of you also have powers, and that at least one of you has the special power that Zerstörung fears. We're running out of time though, Zerstörung is almost ready to begin his conquest, that's why we came now, so that we could awaken any of the dormant Powers here and prepare."

"Powers?" Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Yeah, those who can use certain elements. Like me, I can create and manipulate the light from the Night Circle, she uses plants," he pointed to the human, "and our two enemies right now used fire and strength power. I also have the ability to tell every Powers ability and the latent Powers abilities. So we came here to test everyone who wants it."

"Although we won't test any elders and few adults, awakening Powers can be fatal for adults, and the older you are, the more likely you are to die," the human said.

"But for children it's harmless, it's not even painful," Littlefoot quickly added as he saw paternal worry cross several faces, "the test to see if you're a Power is really simple too."

"What do we have to do?" Cera more demanded than asked.

Littlefoot glanced at his companion. She formed a tree stump from the ground.

"Try to push the tree stump over without ramming it."

"That's it?!"

Littlefoot shrugged, "Yeah, you only have to do it for a couple of seconds too."

Cera walked over to the tree stump, Littlefoot's eyes turned white again, "Okay, go."

Cera pushed as hard as she could on the stump, surprised at how well it was rooted into the ground. After a few seconds she stooped.

"Fire," Littlefoot said.

The human nodded, "Do you wish to unlock your talent?"

Cera grinned and made her noise of triumph, "Of course."

"Now hold on one minute," Mr. Threehorn interjected, "I'm not convinced that this is safe."

"It is I promise," Littlefoot said.

"That's good enough for me," Cera said.

"But not for me," her father asserted, "how do we really know you're Littlefoot and not some imposter?"

"When we had that horrible fire and you went after Cera, Grandpa helped you by pushing a tree over for you to cross. Once we accidentally took on a Sharptooth's egg and led to Sharpteeth into the valley and after we chased them out we all sealed the entrance again. When my Grandpa became really ill I risked going into the Land of Mist to find the cure and everyone came along with me. When locust made our valley inadequate to sustain us we traveled into the Mysterious Beyond and the herd was about to split up so Cera, Petri, Ducky Spike and I all left on our own, making our tracks as obvious as possible to try to find a place we could all live temporarily. Do you need more?"

"Well," he grumbled.

"He looks and sounds like Littlefoot to me, yep, yep, yep," Ducky offered.

"Me too," Petri added.

Spike nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"I think so too," Cera huffed.

"I'm not going to trust some stranger doing, whatever it is to you without knowing the risks," Mr. Threehorn refused to budge.

"I have to agree," Grandpa Longneck said, "we don't know enough about the situation to just allow something like this."

"All she would have to do is eat a seed," the human said, "and as you saw I have healing abilities, I can heal her if something goes wrong, but it won't."

"Fine, let's say you are right, and nothing happens, from what you've said that drags her into this whole mess, and I won't have my daughter be placed in the middle of a battle."

"She will be in the battle whether her ability is awakened or not, the only difference will be if she can protect herself or not."

"No, I will protect her."

"You won't be able to, not against them."

Mr. Threehorn scoffed, "I highly doubt that."

"I imagine you can't even beat me," the human challenged.

Mr. Threehorn laughed, "A scrawny thing like you? You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Hey-" Littlefoot tried to intervene, not liking where the conversation was going.

The human cut him off, "I bet I could stop your strongest charge without moving from this spot," she challenged.

"Ha, that's a large boast kid."

"Scared?"

His pride now on the line, Mr. Threehorn said, "Fine, if I knock you over than Cera's "ability" isn't "awakened" and you won't ask to do it again."

"And if you can't? Will you let her?"

He laughed, "Sure, but that won't happen," he said confident in his strength.

Cera became crestfallen, not seeing how her father couldn't lose this bet.

Littlefoot sighed and got out of the way. Mr. Threehorn huffed and charged at her. She stopped him with a single finger, not even flinching at the impact. He hid his surprise defensively, "You're stronger than you look, but I wasn't really trying."

"By all means, try again," she returned.

He backed up and tried again, this time putting much more effort into it, but the result was the same. He wasn't able to think of a comeback this time. The girl grabbed his horn and lifted him off the ground, "just so we're clear, many of the humans who will attack this valley are weaker, but many are as strong, and Zerstörung is much stronger than I am," she placed him back onto the ground.

She looked at Littlefoot then pointed to the largest tree in the area, "pick that up Littlefoot, I'll place it back into the ground afterwards."

Littlefoot nodded and walked over to the tree. He wrapped his tail around it as much as he could, although it was much thicker than it ever could reach. He lifted it up easily, then placed it back into it's spot and held it there until the human restored its roots.

"As you can see, all awakened Powers have enhanced strength, stronger than almost all of you could obtain. I'm not here for an army; I'm here in the hope that this strength can prevent many of you from dying and save my time. Perhaps it is too soon for you to trust me though. I need about a week to create a shield for this valley, in that time, I shall try to earn your trust." She walked off, "Littlefoot, meet me by the entrance once the night circle is at its highest point in the sky."

He nodded, "What do I do until then?"

"Have fun."

_This chapter got really really long, so I better stop here. Please leave any suggestions for the girl's name and of course any other thoughts you have._

_Elieare_


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me.**

_It's been so long I'd forgotten what I had planned for the next chapter, but I finally found the notes for it. For some reason though I'm having a hard time finding the motivation to write this story :/ maybe it's just cuz I had my wisdom teeth removed so it's hard to find motivation to do pretty much anything except sleep :p Nope, I'm fine there now, I've just lost confidence in myself as a writer, whatever I write disappoints me._

Thanks goes to the anonymous reviewer who signed as Stephen for the name suggestion.

** Chapter 3: Trust**

A few days had passed since Littlefoot's return. He and the human had been working constantly around the perimeter of the Great Valley, the human working mostly during the day, and Littlefoot through the night. One evening though, the two had gathered up the people closest to Littlefoot and food for them. It was Littlefoot's idea to try to convince the other dinosaurs to trust his friend. Mr. Threehorn saw the ploy and was leery of the maneuver but showed up anyways. Slowly, the group became comfortable.

Grandpa Longneck finally addressed the girl directly, "I realized I don't know your name young one."

The human blushed, "Oh, right, sorry, I'm not accustomed to meeting others. I don't go by real name, but everyone calls me Terra."

"Terra?"

"Yeah, it's an old-well, in my time it's an old legend in which Terra is the goddess of the Earth. People who know me called me it because of my abilities."

Mr. Threehorn snorted, "And why exactly don't you go by your real name?"

"…I don't remember it. I don't remember anything from before I was nine."

Petri gulped, "You no remember anything at all?"

Terra shook her head.

"Why, what happened?" Grandma Longneck asked.

Terra shrugged, "I don't even know that. The first thing I remember was waking up in the middle of a mountain range with severe injuries. I probably should have died, but my abilities instinctively awoke to save me. I lived out on my own for a couple years and then a man named Carter took me in. After that the war started and I joined up with Befreier."

"What about your parents?" Grandma Longneck.

Terra shook her head, "I don't remember them at all, I don't even know if they're alive."

Ducky's eyes got wide, "You've spent your entire life without your parents," she gasped, the full realization hitting her. She couldn't imagine never knowing her mother. As independent and strong as she was, as all here friends were, she still relied on her mother's wisdom to help guide her, just as Littlefoot relied on the memory of his mother and his Grandparents, just as everyone relies on someone. She recognized that her greatest adventures and triumphs all happened when they all worked together, whether it was surviving a fire, a drought, or even a Sharptooth attack. To her then, the only reasonable conclusion was to trust Terra and help her, if not for their own sake, then for the humans. However, her wisdom was beyond her ability to relay to the others, she had no idea how to even begin to communicate these thoughts of hers, so she sat there and fidgeted with her feet, her face pouting from thinking.

Terra also knew that she absolutely needed help from everyone there and in order to do that she had to earn their trust. She had spent most of her life either in isolation or only with Carter though, so she also lacked the ability to voice her thoughts diplomatically. All she knew to do was say exactly what was on her mind, "Yes, but Carter was a father to me. When Zerstörung slaughtered him all I wanted was revenge, but after I met Befreier I realized that it was much more than just Carter, that's why I came here, and that's why I'm trying to earn your trust."

Mr. Threehorn grunted, "So you admit that this is a ploy to earn our trust."

Terra shrugged, "Yes."

Littlefoot who was much better at words than the little swimmer and his human companion cleared his throat, "You make it sound so devious. But Terra is just being blunt, she doesn't like dancing around words, which is something I believe you can appreciate Mr. Threehorn."

Mr. Threehorn glared at him, but he was correct, he did appreciate someone who said what they meant.

Seeing an opportunity, Littlefoot continued, "I know it's hard to trust her because the threat doesn't seem real, yeah you saw us take on those two the other day, but you haven't met Zerstörung, you haven't seen what he can do, so it's hard to understand the urgency. Even with my power and training I thought everyone was exaggerating about him, but then I met him and barely made it out alive."

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck exchanged looks, their long relationship allowing them to exchange more through this simple communication than anyone there fully realized. Grandma was the one to speak, "Littlefoot, we trust in you and we believe that you trust Terra and that there is a real threat out there. You've also voiced the reason for our fears too, you said you barely survived, and from what we saw the other day, this will obviously be extremely dangerous."

Terra cut her off, "Awakening their powers does not put them in dangers way, existing does. Whether their power is active or not, Zerstörung will track them down and kill them, awakening the power is their only chance of survival, not their death sentence."

Littlefoot sighed, "It is a hard life, but life's going to be a lot harder without it."

Terra nodded, "We're going to protect this valley as long as we can, but we can't guarantee we can protect it forever, especially with so little forces. When Zerstörung takes over a valley he kills anyone with powers, latent or not and then enslaves everyone else."

Mr. Threehorn grunted, "Let me guess, if we let you wake up all the powers in the children here, you can guarantee to protect us."

Terra shook her head, "No, I can never guarantee that, not against _him_, all I can guarantee is that we'll stand a much better chance."

Littlefoot couldn't help but grin, Terra's honesty was exactly what they needed. He didn't know if it would be enough to convince the others to allow the powers to awaken, but at least they would start trusting Terra.

All of a sudden, Littlefoot was mentally yanked away from the meeting to a part of the shield he and Terra had been working on. "Terra, there's a group approaching the shield."

"How many?"

"I can't tell, it's the part that isn't complete yet."

"Are they powers or normals?"

Littlefoot's eyes turned white, "Powers. Maybe they're just our allies arriving earl- nevermind, they just destroyed the shield."

"Dammit," Terra cursed, "I'll call for back up, try to evacuate the area and engage the intruders. You stay here and protect anyone near you, if an enemy approaches engage them and do whatever is necessary to stop them. Understand?"

Littlefoot paused, knowing that Terra was giving him the order to kill if he had to. He gulped and nodded gravely, "Yes."

Terra disappeared into the grass.

_I'll update it again eventually. Battle scenes are easy to write, although I've always found them annoying to because they happen so much faster in my head than writing can accomplish._

_Elieare._


	5. Chapter 4: The Golden Power

**Disclaimer: Magic is real in this story, unfortunately it isn't in real life, so I haven't gotten the copyrights to Land Before Time.**

_So I have a month until school starts, let's see how much I can get done._

**Chapter 4: The Golden Power**

Littlefoot had gathered as many dinosaurs as he could find and led them up to a tall hill, one they had used to take refuge from a fire long ago, or was it not as long as it seemed in his memory? Either way it was easier to guard then the tree filled forests of the lower lands. Here he could watch his enemies from above and had less points to worry about an ambush from. For the first fifteen minutes or so, all the action was far away, they could see the chaos and hear sounds here and there, but it was too far away to really tell what was happening. Then Littlefoot saw a few scouts searching the grounds below.

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm himself. In the past months he had been in a handful of battles, to the point that he wasn't getting nervous anymore, but this was different. This was his home, and he would know almost all of the dinosaurs that would be injured or killed in this fight.

He turned to the group, "They're nearing our position, I don't know if they'll bother coming all the way up here to get us, but if they do I'll need everyone to stay calm and let me take care of the fighting- _all_ of the fighting. I know you'll want to help, but trust me, if you try to fight along side me you'll only end up getting hurt and distracting me."

Littlefoot unofficially addressed Mr. Threehorn directly as he saw his pride bristle at being told he would only get in the way, "You all remember what Terra and I can do, you all remember our strength and our powers. Anyone who attacks us will have those abilities too, so just stay together and let me do what I have to."

Mr. Threehorn kept his tough guy act up, but Littlefoot could see that he was backing down, probably remembering Terra lifting him in the air by his horn.

A flicker of movement behind him caught his attention. One of the scouts was a wind type and was flying up the side of the mountain to get a better view of the valley. Littlefoot bit his lip, he couldn't just shoot the scout down, that would draw too much attention and give away their position. There was no way they could all move in time either. So he crouched down and waited until the scout was almost at the top, then he wrapped his tail around the fast biter, yanked it to the floor and knocked it out using his head. He dragged it to the side and pushed it off so that it would quietly slip down and get caught on a jutting rock structure near the floor. He was about to move everyone out since their position would be compromised when the scout regained consciousness, but when he looked down at the valley he saw that soldiers were already moving in.

"Tsk, looks like we're staying here," Littlefoot said, "be ready, whenever that scout wakes up, they'll come for-" Littlefoot stopped abruptly as two needles tore through his neck like bullets. He swept his tail to unleash a hasty counter, which slammed the sniper with lunar power. The sniper crashed to the floor. He was human like Terra, but older.

Littlefoot staggered on his feet a little from the wound, but remained facing the human.

He sprang to his feet laughing, "Very nice little one, not only did you get lucky but you squeaked out a counter attack. No one's every done that before, of course, I've never missed their vital points either." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled, "It won't save you though. The damage I did is enough, keep fighting and you'll eventually bleed out, if you survive that long."

Littlefoot readied his body to strike or counter whatever the human was planning, but the human just laughed, "Oh no, I won't fight you," he signaled with his hands.

A creature jumped up onto the top with them, visually identical to the one that attacked Littlefoot when his powers first awoke.

"One of Zerstörung's Elite Soldiers? But only his High Guard are in charge of them."

The human's sneer widened, "That's right little one, I am Hunter, and very much a member of the High Guard."

Littlefoot suppressed his tremble from fear. He sent out a light with his lunar power high in the sky, what Terra called a "flare," used to call for help and give his location. Then he readied himself to fight the Elite Soldier. Terra had tried to explain to him once what exactly they were but he didn't understand it fully, all he knew was it was some sort of mutation of a dinosaur and human. They weren't very intelligent, but they were loyal, powerful, and fast.

Part of Littlefoot wanted to attack, but he knew not to since he hadn't yet determined what element his opponent's power manifested itself as. The thing spread it's legs as if to brace itself and then began sucking in air so hard that Littlefoot struggled to stay rooted to his position. A green glow started to form in the creature's throat. It took a second too long for Littlefoot to figure out what it was. He hastily raised a shield around himself as lime green acid spewed out of the things mouth and doused an area five feet across and shot off the other edge of the cliff. Littlefoot and the ground below him remained untouched, but everywhere else the signs of the acid where present. The earth had been carved by it and was still smoking in some parts. Littlefoot turned to the group and was devastated. A few of the dinosaurs had gotten caught and were nothing but bones.

The creature closed in while Littlefoot was distracted, but it didn't matter. Littlefoot curled into a ball and rammed in the soldier's chest as hard as his lunar energy could propel him. The creature crashed to the floor, briefly unconscious. Littlefoot turned on Hunter, firing two balls of lunar energy from his tail. Hunter held them at a distance with his hands. "_Oh no, he's telekinetic_." Littlefoot realized. He saw a hand gesture from Hunter and wanted to react to it, but his neck wounds were bleeding badly and he was already losing his strength. He wanted to burn the wound, but he couldn't wrap his own tail around his neck, it wasn't long enough. Hunter didn't give him a chance to try anyways. The human picked up Littlefoot and slammed him into the ground with enough force that it broke one of the longnecks ribs. Then he pulled two more needles form his belt and shot them into Littlefoot's stomach in a way that would cause minimum damage, but maximum pain. Littlefoot gasped and tried to attack Hunter, but the human was too strong. Hunter slammed Littlefoot with a few physical attacks and then used his telekinesis to pick the longneck up again. In desperation, Littlefoot tried to fire a blast from his mouth, but instantly regretted it. The energy partially shot out the holes in his neck, making the wounds worse and causing him so much agony he had to stop his attack.

Hunter laughed, "Stupid boy, what did you think would happen?" He raised his other hand and crushed Littlefoot with his power, although not enough to break any bones. Littlefoot couldn't help but scream. The others couldn't take it, they knew they were helpless, but they moved to help anyways. Hunter held them with his power and let Littlefoot drop to the floor, a heaving, crumpled ball more than a young longneck.

"You have stupid friends as well," Hunter said as the Elite soldier regained consciousness and stood up. Hunter smiled, "You did fight well though, so I think I'll grant you the honour of dying last. Transform," he ordered.

The soldier became more dinosaur-like, it's snout stretching and arms shrinking, while it's talons and fangs grew. Hunter lifted up Cera, who had been the first to try an attack.

Hunter laughed, "_Bon appetite_."

"NO!" Littlefoot rasped as the soldier opened its jaws. A strange golden energy suddenly rippled across Littlefoot's entire body and energized him. In a flash of gold Littlefoot appeared in between Cera and the soldier and slammed its mouth shut with his tail. The creature staggered backwards, and looked in awe at the longneck, who now had golden army covering most of his body, and his eyes and what little skin showed had changed in colour to a pale blue, "Leave my friends alone." Littlefoot said forcefully.

The soldier again began sucking in air and preparing its acid attack. Littlefoot used his tail to shoot gold and blue energy into its mouth and then slammed his tail into the ground. Spikes of gold and blue slammed into the things abdomen and sent it off the cliff with an explosion that no doubt killed it. Hunter laughed, "Well, full of surprises aren't you? Now though, it's just you and me punk."

_To be continued…what? You can't expect the entire fight in one chapter, that leaves no room for suspense and anticipation :P_

_Elieare_


	6. Chapter 5: Victory and Defeat

**Disclaimer: It's , we are authorized to write about things like LBT, but sadly, we don't own the rights.**

_Next chapter time. Reviews are welcomed as always._

**Chapter 5: Victory and Defeat**

Littlefoot and Hunter faced off. Even with his newfound power, Littlefoot struggled against Hunter. He didn't have any training with his new abilities, and although it seemed the energy was sustaining his life, he was still injured. There was a new feeling in his mind though, instincts that hadn't been there before. After awhile Littlefoot felt like his power had manifested some sort of consciousness in his brain and was coaching him on how to use it. Even with this help though, Littlefoot's body was unaccustomed to the new stances and abilities and fumbled them sometimes. He was grateful for the armor; it was flexible and light, but extremely durable and was protecting him from Hunter's attacks very efficiently.

The two went back and forth, trading physical blows and exchanging magic. A kick here, tail sweep there, rocks thrown telekinetically, balls of golden blue power exploding, but neither could gain the upper hand. Hunter swooped in with a barrage of kicks and punches. Littlefoot's armor took the brunt of the force and he was able to wrap his tail around Hunter's arm, he fell back on his self-defense training and twisted Hunters arm, rolling with the twist until Hunter's arm broke. Hunter threw Littlefoot across the cliff with a wall of telekinetic power, but it did little damage, and both of them knew Littlefoot had just gained the upper hand. As if the broken arm wasn't enough, a vine with a grapple hook snagged the top of the cliff and Terra came up it. She was fairly badly injured and tired, but still had fight left.

Hunter looked glared at Littlefoot and then looked over Terra, "I see you met up with Vlad, he's my least favorite of the High Guard but he's quite ruthless, I'm surprised you survived."

Terra wobbled a little but held her fighting stance, "I almost didn't, but he got careless and I killed him."

Hunter wasn't stupid, he saw how weak Terra was, but he had heard the rumors about her, he wouldn't be able to use her against Littlefoot. He stuffed the hand of his good arm in his pocket again, "Impressive, you turned out stronger then I expected, looks like it's time to cut my loses. The valley is yours today, but don't get used to it," and just like that, he teleported away.

Terra looked at Littlefoot and smiled, "I knew you wouldn't be ordinary."

No one could see it, but Littlefoot blushed under the armor, "I don't really know how I did it, Hunter had me beat, but I couldn't let him kill Cera, and all of a sudden, I was like this."

Terra nodded, "It's the power Zerstörung fears, the Golden Power. There are rumored to be seven Golden Powers, and each Golden Warrior has a feeling that triggers it, yours must be Friendship."

A nearby explosion shook the cliff, "Looks like there's still fighting left to do," Littlefoot said and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Not for you," Terra said, "I was able to get out a message and one of our squads made it as reinforcements, they can handle it, what I need you to do is finish the shield. With the Golden Power, it should be a piece of cake."

"What's cake?"

Terra laughed, and sat down, "It's something from the future, the point is, the task will be easy for you now. You were taught how to create a dome shield, I want you to make one and connect it with the one we already have in place. You'll probably have to pour all your remaining energy into it."

"I've never made one by myself-" Littlefoot started to argue.

Terra cut him off, "We don't have time, just trust yourself, you can do it."

Littlefoot concentrated as hard as he could. Slowly, a patch of gold formed in the sky, it spread, encasing all of the Great Valley. When it was close to completion, it wavered and looked like it would collapse. Littlefoot gritted his teeth and strained his focus, he lost his Golden transformation, but not before he completed the shield, "I did it!" He exclaimed, and finally passed out from exhaustion and injury. Terra healed as many as his wounds as she could, but she was on the verge of passing out herself.

Terra managed to stand and face the crowd Littlefoot had protected. They were anxious, worried, confused and grieving over the ones who died. Terra panted and pointed to were the fighting was still taking place, "I lost a good friend out there today,' she pointed to Littlefoot, "I should have lost him too. If he hadn't had the Golden Power, Hunter would have killed him, he would have killed all of you, and he would have killed me when I got here. I want to help you, I want to keep this valley safe, but I can't! Your children can though! Please, don't let the fact that they're young stop you. Don't let your lack of trust in me ruin you. Don't let everyone who died have no meaning. I dare you to step up, I dare you to stop worrying and scheming and ACT! I- I" with that, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed to the floor.

**~/**\~**

A couple of days had past. All the fighting had stopped, the invaders gone. Terra remained unconscious, struggling to survive the wounds she had received. Littlefoot was mostly healthy, although he still had some pains in his chest and the external holes had not yet completely healed on his neck. The small group of warriors that had come to help them were resting from their fight as well. They had five casualties and injuries to all twenty still alive.

Five days after the fighting stopped, Terra woke up, although still very weak an unable to stand. She had the commander of the reinforcement troop take her to the top of a little waterfall that had plenty of sun and greenery, and place her so she could easily access the water. She would feed off the grass, the sun, soil and water to help regain her strength and begin healing herself. Littlefoot had become a liaison between the troops and the members oft the Great Valley. He had gotten them to cooperate and put use of their powers to clean up and restore most of the damage done to the valley. Nothing could be done for those who died except a burial though, which was something the humans had shown them. Along with the five warriors, about fifty Great Valley dinosaurs were buried. They may have won the valley, but it felt like a defeat with all the death such a brief encounter had given them.

When the commander returned from the waterfall though, Littlefoot could tell something was going to change. He walked up to the commander, "What is it?"

The commander, also a human, looked down at the longneck, "Zerstörung has launched an attack against HQ, as a result, we've been recalled."

"You mean you're leaving the Valley?"

The commander nodded.

"But, without you, it'll just be me and Terra again!"

"Sorry kid, those are my orders," he left Littlefoot standing there, seething.

How could they leave the Great Valley so vulnerable? Then again, there were so few of them. HQ had to take priority. Their departure only highlighted what Terra and Littlefoot had already tried to convince the dinosaurs of the Great Valley: if this valley were to remain protected, they would have to raise their own army of powers. Maybe, just maybe, this attack would help them make the other Great Valleyans understand this. Maybe, there was hope. That was the thought Littlefoot forced himself to think as he watched the other powers leave, but deep inside him, he felt this sickening worry that the Valley was in great danger.

_I'm finally starting to get into the flow of this story again. And yes, that last line is some major foreshadowing. _

_Elieare_


	7. Chapter 6: The Past and Present Future

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure I really own anything now a days, but I'm positive I don't own Land Before Time rights.**

_Bleh. That's all I have to say to the world._

**Chapter 6: A Past and Present Future**

Shortly after the other powers had left, Littlefoot went to Terra. He was unsettled by her appearance. She was extremely pale, not even her lips had colour in them. Terra had partially melded herself with the trunk of the tree and the grass, drawing energy from them to sustain herself. There were two dead trees and patches of dead grass nearby. This worried Littlefoot even more, all powers could heal themselves by absorbing their specific element, he had finished healing last night doing just that. However, types like Terra could overdraw from nature. In all his experience, Terra was very conscious of this and had never overdrawn to the point that the plant died. He realized she must have been desperate to have done it, and she was still taking in more.

"Terra, are you okay?" He mentally chided himself for asking such an obvious question, but Terra didn't give her typical sarcastic remark. She kept her eyes closed and grinned for a moment. Littlefoot decided to act like he hadn't answered the question, "Um, well, I was hoping to call a meeting so we could-"

Terra weakly raised her hand to stop him, then let it dropped and whispered, "I'm too weak to do anything but heal, and you don't have to ask me for permission to do things, you're in charge now."

Littlefoot couldn't help but remember when he talked to his mother right before she died: she had been that weak, she had strained to whisper the way Terra was doing. He tried to shake the feeling, but he couldn't, he blurted, "Terra are you dying?"

She still kept her eyes closed, "We're all dying."

"You know what I mean."

She shifted a little, a sign Littlefoot had picked up as her discomfort, "I'm not sure Littlefoot, I've never been this close to death before."

Littlefoot wanted to pace, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. The problem was, he didn't know what would help, "What can I do Terra?"

It took a long time for her to reply, so long that Littlefoot had began to wonder if she had passed out or…died.

She took in a long breath and finally said, "Lead everyone well."

Littlefoot strained to keep his panic under control, worried that she was about to die. He heard her breath rasp in her chest. She opened her eyes and started gasping, but she couldn't take in enough air.

"Terra! Terra no!" Littlefoot rushed over to her.

The link between her and the tree and grass was cut, her eyes seemed to dull. Littlefoot heard a gurgle from deep inside her as she coughed blood. He felt so helpless. She was dying and he couldn't do a thing. He started crying in his frustration.

A feeling washed over him, the same one he had felt when Cera was about to die. His power, maybe, just maybe he could use his power to help. He let the Golden Power loose and instinctively touched Terra with his tail. His blueish gold aura surrounded her. She gasped again, her eyes brightened. Her bodied started melding with the tree again, and the gurgling went away from her lungs. Littlefoot backed off, suddenly fatigued by the effort. He grinned though, happy to see a little colour in Terra's face again. She was far from completely healed, but she wasn't at death's door anymore.

Terra placed a hand to her chest, amazed that she could breath fairly easily again. She grinned, "That's some power you have Littlefoot."

He shook his head, "I wasn't even sure it was going to work."

"But it did, I thank you for that" Terra insisted and tried to sit up more, but regretted the action with a wince, "and I can't imagine what you'll be able to do after you're properly trained."

"Training? I thought no one knew how to use the Golden Powers?"

"As far as we can tell, the powers originated even before your time, they just have been inactive until now. Our texts talk about a Hall, where the Golden Powers must assemble to unlock their full potential. They say that once all the Golden Powers have assembled and unlocked their potential, they will become so powerful, not even Zerstörung could defeat them. However, they didn't know where the Hall was, and when they found it, one of the Golden Powers was killed by Zerstörung before they could activate the ultimate power, so they the remaining Golden Powers gave their lives to seal him away. At least, that's what we were able to piece together about the final battle, the log was never made for that day."

"Log? You mean someone actually recorded everything that happened? But we don't write, only your kind does that."

Terra nodded, "Yes, a human walked with the powers, she kept a journal. She wasn't a historian, so she didn't really keep a lot of details, and quite a few of her logs are either lost or damaged, but we've been able to piece quite a bit of what happened."

"So our future already reflected that humans had come back to our time to fight Zerstörung?"

Terra nodded.

Littlefoot pondered, "For some reason I thought the human arrival would throw everything in the timeline off, but I don't really understand how time works the way your people do."

Terra laughed, "We don't know that much more than you do, don't worry. We knew humans went back into the past to fight Zerstörung but we had no idea why until Zerstörung took over. We didn't even realize we were the ones who would travel back in time, sure we noticed some of us had the same names, but people have had the same name as a famous historical figure before."

"Is that why you knew I was going to have a Golden Power?"

Terra shook her head, "Actually, I was the only one who thought that. From the old journals, our people believe that the Powers are all from the area the Hall is, and they believe that the Hall is located near the mountain we made the Academy at, but I think they're wrong, I think it's somewhere her in the Great Valley or nearby in the Mysterious Beyond."

"Why?"

"Because the second I met you I thought you would have the Golden Power Friendship, and when I heard you came from the Great Valley, I knew that's where the Hall had to be. Maybe I have a special power to recognize the Golden Powers, the way you can recognize normal powers, I don't know, but you're awakening proves me right."

A question came to Littlefoot's mind, "Were you able to determine who made the journal?"

Terra sighed, "Yes and no. We know that the reason this woman walked with the powers was because she was mother to the only human who carried a Golden Power, but since that human has yet to awaken the Golden Power, we have no idea who that is."

"I thought there couldn't be any Golden Powers in your time, they were lost weren't they?"

"All except the one Zerstörung killed. All the other Golden Powers were locked in keeping Zerstörung sealed, but the one that died drifted and found a new person to bare it in my time."

"Oh, but shouldn't all the other Golden Powers have gone to humans once the seal was broken?"

Terra shrugged, "We weren't able to wait long enough to find out."

Littlefoot nodded, "So we need to find this Hall so the Golden Powers can unlock their potential and then unlock their greatest power."

Terra nodded, "We also need to raise an army though. You're in charge now, so that'll be your job."

Littlefoot laughed, "I'm only in charge until you're back on your feet."

Terra shook her head, "I was only put in charge because I had more training. Now that you're a Golden Power though, you'll lead, and not just the normal powers of this area, you'll lead all the Golden Powers."

"What? Why?" He shifted his weight, he had been a leader before, and although he didn't have any inspiration to lead, but he didn't mind it either. However, he had gotten used to letting Terra lead, especially since all of this was so new to him, but to her it was always had been this way. She always had powers, and when she met Carter, she knew there were others too. The war had touched her life young as well. He had more memories of a life without powers and Zerstörung though, those were more comfortable to him.

Terra could see this conflict in him and replied, "Don't worry, I'll still be here if you need help, but you are the first Golden Power, you'll lead. Besides, I need to be able to focus on finding the Hall, I can't do that if I'm trying to lead and train the powers here. You'll do a better job anyways; you're more familiar with the culture. I'm not even good at fitting in with my own people, there's no way I could do it quickly enough with strangers."

"I suppose that makes sense," Littlefoot sighed.

"I still need another day or two to heal, I don't think you should wait that long though, the battle gives us leverage to convince them to awaken their powers, if we wait too long we'll lose that leverage."

Littlefoot nodded, "I know, I came to ask that you help me talk to them if you were up to it. I can do it alone though."

Terra smirked, "You'll have to, I'm not up to it."

Littlefoot laughed and tried to take on her sarcasm, "Gee I didn't notice, you know with the whole saving you and all."

They laughed together. It wasn't then until both of them realized how stressed they had been, so they kept laughing, knowing that this was only a brief pause before more disaster.

_I might be shooting myself in the foot with this chapter, but it was very necessary. Hopefully it wasn't to boring. Reviews are always welcomed._

_Elieare_


	8. Chapter 7: Arise

**Disclaimer: Chapter 7, still no rights-imagine that.**

_Hi?_

Chapter 7: Arise

Terra was able to heal herself so she didn't have to keep draining the plants. Her ribs were still broken and her muscles were stiff. She wrapped her chest with woven leaves the way she'd seen in the Valley and supported the broken area with a sturdy branch. When she was up to it, she did simple stretches and exercises. Littlefoot came and told her that the meeting seemed to go well, but no one had volunteered. Outside of him, she had no visitors. She didn't particularly want any either. This changed not too long after Littlefoot's meeting.

He was nervous, that much was certain. He did a good job of hiding it with his bravado, but she was able to pick up the subtleties, the way his eyes didn't want to lock on to hers, or how his tail occasionally twitched.

"You're the last one I expected to come see me," Terra greeted the three-horn who had brazenly confronted her when his daughter had tested positive for having a power.

He replied gruffly, "You were the last one I expected to need to see."

She smiled, "Fair enough. So, what brought you up here?"

He paused but finally said, "I know you want to awaken the power in Cera."

"Yes, and I know you don't want me to do it."

"I don't want my daughter caught in the middle of some-"

"She's already caught in the middle and you know this."

Mr. Threehorn growled but continued talking, "If my Cera is caught in this I want to be able to do something about it."

"You want me to try and awaken your power."

He grunted, "Exactly."

Terra paused for a long while and then grinned, "Fine, but one condition."

Mr. Threehorn shifted his weight from one to another, and grumbled, "What?"

"I wake your daughter's power too." Terra expected him to disagree immediately, probably with anger and then storming off. He didn't.

"Why?" Mr. Threehorn asked.

Terra shrugged, "Several reasons. One, she will be targeted- I'd rather she fight for herself then rely on you or another soldier to protect her. Two, the awakening can kill you, so she needs the independence. Three, we need as many warriors as possible. Four, it would set a good example to the others and hopefully convince them to let their powers be awoken too. Five, and most important, I think Cera is a special power. You saw Littlefoot's special power, it's called a Golden Power. I think Cera has another Golden Power."

Mr. Threehorn's facial expression twisted, a war raging in his thoughts in between anger, logic and pride. He finally answered, "Fine."

**~/**\~**

Littlefoot sighed and sat down in the middle of the meeting place. He'd announced that he would be there every day right before the bright circle disappeared behind the mountains, waiting to test any volunteers. No one had showed up.

"Slow day?" Someone said behind him as she plunked down on a rock, wheezing.

"Terra!" Littlefoot exclaimed, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you may have the ability to no who has latent powers, but you can't make the seed to wake them up."

"I figured I'd just get them from you if anyone showed up." Littlefoot looked at the empty meeting place. "Honestly, I don't think anyone's coming anyways."

Terra smiled, "Oh? Then I think the people of this Valley are about to surprise you."

Before Littlefoot could ask what she meant, he heard Mr. Threehorn yelling, "Hey now, get in line and wait here!"

A great number of local dinosaurs formed a line starting under the arches and stretching farther than Littlefoot could see. Cera bound next to Littlefoot and sat down next to him, smiling.

Terra nodded a greeting, "Thanks for coming Cera."

Mr. Threehorn walked up to them, "Well, they're here, now how do you want to do this?"

"Hmm, send them in one family at a time, I'm sure the parents will have questions."

Mr. Threehorn nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Threehorn, I'm in your debt." Terra added.

Mr. Threehorn shook his head, "No, I owe you." He walked off to start letting dinosaurs in.

Littlefoot was awestruck, "What?"

Terra smiled, "The Valley is rising Littlefoot, thanks to Mr. Threehorn and Cera."

Cera smiled and puffed out her chest, "You were right by the way Littlefoot."

"Rising? And right about what?"

"I do use fire, so does my dad." Cera snorted a small ball of flame.

_Hope you enjoy? It's certainly been long enough._

_Elieare_


End file.
